The New Transfer Student
by Sovereign of Silent
Summary: AU fanfic. What happened if the new Seigaku Regular was not Ryoma Ichizen but Fuji Syusuke instead? What if Fuji was not known as the “Tensai” or “Prodigy” but an unnamed tennis player?
1. Default Chapter

The New Transfer Student  
  
By: Sovereign Of Silent  
  
Summarize: What happened if the new Seigaku Regular was not Ryoma Ichizen but Fuji Syusuke instead? What if Fuji was not known as the "Tensai" or "Prodigy" but an unnamed tennis player? What going to happen to the Seigaku non-regulars and the Regulars after Fuji joints the club?  
  
Note: Some of the characters' personalities and skills/talents will be added or removed.  
  
This is my first Fuji/Tezuka fanfic. I found them look cute together, and quite obsess with the couple. So I decided to try it out. Tell me what you think.  
  
NOTE:  
  
".." Normal talking ~. ~ thinking  
  
Chapter One: Fuji Syusuke part 1  
  
"Ding-ding-ding, ding-ding-ding-ding"  
  
The school's bell rang indicate the school time had just ended as students rushing in the crowded hall. To everyone relief and the excitement for tennis club as they energetically walking toward the changing room.  
  
This is the Seigaku Junior School, a well know junior school for it tennis excellent - a continuing first seed for the pass many years. The way of selecting the Regular was through the "Ranking Tournament" that held each month, and the members fight for the Regular position, if once is good enough to defeat the Regular. But this year was the first time ever that a freshmen was allow to participate in the "Ranking Tournament" and actually won two battles against the Regular. The upperclassmen usually doesn't expect a lot out of the freshmen, since they were only a newbie. And the freshmen name is Ichizen Ryoma, but also known as "O'Chibi" from his ever genki senior, Eiji Kikumaru.  
  
And the club today start like any other days, freshmen get to use court A, junior get to use court B, senior get to use court C, and the Regular got court D to warming up.  
  
"Everyone, line up!" A strong and series male voice spoke, breaking the tension in the courts as everyone froze then line up by their class year in court D.  
  
"Everybody listen up. We will enter the second month of school soon; therefore we will have the second "Ranking Tournament" in two weeks. Be ready by that time, I want all of you to give all your best, and if I see any of you slacking off or not playing your best, 30 laps around the school will be waiting for you. Got it?"  
  
"HAI!" They all said in unison while looking nervously at their bunchou.  
  
"And one more thing, a new member will joint our club today," said Oishi as the captain coolly glances at the court entrance; standing next to Ryuzaki sensei was a small feminine-like frail figure.  
  
"Hello! My name is Syusuke, Fuji Syusuke. I'm a third year, 14 years old. Nice to meet you all." The new member bow to the club members and the club bow in return. Fuji Syusuke was not tall man nor short, his height average compare to the third year. He had light brown hair that touch his shoulder, and his eyes is.well, nobody can see his eyes since he had them close ever since he enter the court with along with that soft smile of his.  
  
~He's nice, ~ though Oishi, also known as the mother of the Seikagu Tennis club.  
  
~Kawaii, ~ though Arai as he blushing at Fuji.  
  
~What a feminine voice he had, ~ though Momoshiro as he smirk evilly.  
  
~He look like a girl, ~ though Kaidou as he blush at the though.  
  
"Hello Fuji. Welcome to the club," Eiji greeted back while waving his hand.  
  
~. ~ though Ichizen.  
  
"Fuji. Since you are third year, you're qualified to participate in the "Ranking Tournament" in two weeks. That's all for today announcement. Now, freshmen hurry up and pick up the tennis balls, and the rest of you go to your court to practice."  
  
"HAI!" The club responded then they all went back to their practice.  
  
"FUJI!" The energetic read hair rush toward Fuji and the captain. "Why didn't you tell me that you going to joint the tennis club, I thought we are best friend." Eiji kept on talking and asking question but doesn't give Fuji anytime to reply the question.  
  
"Eiji," the captain called with his eyes close while crossing his arms.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"10 laps around the court. NOW!" The captain said coolly.  
  
"But.but Tezuka." Eiji whined.  
  
"No BUT. This was not sociable time, you come here to play and improve your tennis, NOT to talk to your friend. Do it after practice."  
  
"Tezuka." the red hair on the brick of tear, knowing if he protest one more, means the icy captain will add 10 more laps for him, "YOU MEANIE!" he shouted as he starts running around the court causing the others club members stares strangely at the red head while Fuji snigger. Then he felt a pair of eyes stares at him, he look up and saw the captain calmly look down at him with a "Do you want to joint your friend?" look.  
  
Understand what the cold captain want, he asked as he points. "I can play in this first court right?" Without the captain reply, Fuji just shrug and went to the first court in block D with his racket and wait for his turn while observe others playing, mainly the Regular. He watching they practice their smash while waiting for Eiji running around the court to finish his 30 laps.  
  
"They good aren't they? But that was to be expected, after all, they are The Seikagu Regular," a voice spoke, Fuji eyes left the Regular to the new voice and saw Arai standing next to him.  
  
"Un," Fuji replied with his everlasting smiles.  
  
"Fuji-sempai," Arai said, waiting for Fuji to pay attention to him. "The game in the first court almost finished. Would you like to play against me after?" He asked nervously as he looking at Fuji's beautiful face.  
  
"I would love to," Fuji sweet replied cause Arai to blush. And as Fuji accept Arai challenge, a bunch of club members in the Block D surround him to ask for a match with them as well. Fuji blinks then shrugs and accepted all of the requests.  
  
Mean while, all of the members in the other blocks looks at Block D members with envious. The Regular also looks at Fuji to see what all the fuss all about while Eiji looks at Fuji with an evil smirk while running. ~Nya, Kawaii Little Fuji attracts so many people, I feels sorry for them. Soon or later they'll know better not to cross Fuji's path if they want to stay healthy. This going to be so much fun, Nya. ~  
  
"10 laps around the court. Everyone, now!" he captain exclaimed.  
  
"Ehhhh!!!" All of the members, including the Regular, whined.  
  
"Do I have to run 10 more laps Tezuka? I just finish 10 laps and I didn't slack off," Eiji asked while jogging in one place.  
  
Tezuka coolly glances at Eiji, making him step back nervously, afraid he might have to do more than 10 laps. "Practice with me while waiting for them to finish," the captain said as he goes grab this racket. As he heard this, Eiji energetically go grab his racket and walk toward the court with the captain.  
  
After running, Fuji starts the match between him and Arai, and he surprise everyone as he beat Arai easy with 6-0 as well other none-regulars who asked him for a match within the range of fifteen minutes per game. After the games, the sun starts to set and club members are released back to the club locker room.  
  
"You still as good as I remember, Fuji," Eiji stated as he stand side by side with Fuji in the locker room.  
  
"Thank."  
  
"Do you still live at your old house?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Ja, then let walk home together. I want you to tell me all about America and what you have done for the past nine years there."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me."  
  
After Fuji finish dressing, Eiji immediately dragged Fuji with him to the door. Few "Goodbye Fuji-sempai" were heard from the club members.  
  
"Did Eiji-sempai said something about America?" Arai asked his friends beside him.  
  
"Yeah. He said that Fuji-sempai lived in America for the past nine years."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Fuji-sempai sure is beautiful," said one of the members' remains in the room.  
  
"He sure is," Arai said as most of the members blushing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. I thank you for those who review my fanfic, it meant a lot to me.  
  
Chapter Two: Fuji Syusuke part 2  
  
Fuji Syusuke.  
  
With just one day, the name 'Fuji Syusuke' was heard from all over the school, even a fan club was already established with many members; making up of both females and males in the school.  
  
It seem Fuji's mixes feature of both feminine and masculine attracts both sexes than normal pretty people able to. But Fuji was perfect. He was good looking, good personality, an athletic, intelligent, and he pretty darn good at house works, but he also the one not to be messing with or to be taking likely - for he is a sadist. Fuji was very patient guy, but when that patient line growing thin, those who messing with him should know better to runaway, far away to the end of the Earth. But then again, nobody has known of this except for a certain energetic red head.  
  
"Here he come!" squeaked one of the girls in the hall as she spotted a frail figure walking next to the red head.  
  
"That is why I got few more flavor of toothpastes," Eiji said happily as he shows the toothpaste to Fuji. Eiji somehow has an obsession over toothpaste. He just loves to collect various flavors of toothpastes for some reason. Eiji was so much like a child.  
  
Fuji sniggered. "That good to hear."  
  
"Hehehe." Eiji laughed along with his best friend.  
  
They halted as they reached their locker. As Fuji open his locker, many pink envelopes falling out of his locker. Fuji stares at the ground while tilted his head to the side while Eiji stares in amaze. Some of the students took a peak at the two with nervous expression with a faint blush on their cheeks.  
  
"WOW Fuji! You already become this popular with just one day. How on Earth did you manage to do that? If I remember right, it took us Regular a year to become this popular, with the exception of Kaidou. He has the skill to push people away from him. But I was sure it took Tezuka a year."  
  
"Is that so?" Fuji said as he picking up the scatter envelopes on the floor and put back in his locker.  
  
"Heh? You not going to bring it with you?" asked Eiji.  
  
"Nope, it too burden for me to carry all of these to class. I'll bring it home and read it later."  
  
"Alright. Let's go Fuji."  
  
"hai, hai, hai."  
  
The day went on peacefully like any other days for the two best friends. Eiji got bored and ended up sleeping almost in all of the classes, which really ticked off the teachers. But by having Fuji sitting next to him, his can escaped easily from the torture of the teachers by making him answering the impossible questions. Well, he could have able to answering those questions if he paying attention to the classes, but unfortunately he didn't and obviously he don't want to. So Fuji basically was Eiji's lifesaver, but this doesn't mean that Fuji did give his full attention to the classes. He spend most of his time gazing out of the window and around the room, and somehow still manage to answering all the questions the teachers threw at him and knew which paragraph and line that Eiji suppose to read is a mystery thing.  
  
"You have exactly one week to do this project, and I expecting a good report from all of you." said the teacher, but was cutting off by the sound of the bell ring. Upon hearing the bell ring, the student abruptly stood up and walking out of the classroom, leaving the teacher yelling behind them, "Remember to study for the test next week." Few answering back but most were ignored the teacher and continuing walking out of the class, except for the two best friends.  
  
"Let's go Fuji. It's tennis time," Eiji said energetically.  
  
"Hai, hai. It seem that tennis was the only thing in school that you actually enjoys."  
  
"Of course. Now hurry up or else we gonna be late, and Tezuka will make us run 20 laps."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
As they walking toward the door, the teacher called out for Fuji, "Fuji- kun, can I speak with you for few minutes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll tell Tezuka that you will be late."  
  
"Ah, thank Eiji," said Fuji as his friend waves back and continuing to the tennis court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eiji humming as he changing into his Regular Tennis uniform while Arai and the other non-regulars glances at him nervously.  
  
"Come on Arai. Just ask him," one of the non-regulars pushed him toward Eiji.  
  
"Nya? Is there something you want Arai?" he asked, blinking cutely at his underclassman.  
  
"Err.well.I.I just want to ask you how much.you know about.about. Fuji- sempai?" Arai face was scarlet red as he glances at the other non-regulars nervously.  
  
"Eh? How much I know about Fuji? Hmmm.pretty much about him. Why you ask?"  
  
"I.I." Arai desperately trying to search for words to reply Eiji's question, but he failed miserably to find any words.  
  
Eiji in the meantime blinking at Arai reaction then a mischief smirk suddenly appeared upon his face. "He-he-he.is our Little Arai got a crush on Little Fuji?"  
  
"No.I was just."  
  
"Oh come on, just admitted. You got a crush on Fuji."  
  
"Eiji-sempai."  
  
"Okay-okay. What do you want to know about Fuji?" Eiji asked, still sniggered.  
  
"Ummm.anything unique about Fuji-sempai."  
  
"Well, Fuji was extremely good at tennis. He also very smart..."  
  
"How smart?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuji-kun, I just want to confirm whether this was true." The teacher looks at the application in her hand that said "Fuji Syusuke".  
  
"Yes?" Fuji blinking, wondering what all of this was about.  
  
"If I not mistaken or misread anything in here. It said that you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FUJI/FUJI-SEMPAI ALREADYA GRADUATED FROM UNIVERSITY?" the entire club members in the locker room suddenly outburst with surprise.  
  
"If Fuji-sempai already a college graduated, then why he still go to school?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Because I want to be able to continue playing tennis. I also want to live as normal teenage boy; attending the right school for my age, having friends about my age, and to be able to do what fourteen year olds do. And I know that I haven't learned everything that was being taught in school here. America and Japan schooling system are way different. That is why I wish to continuing school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuji-sempai was very studious aren't he?" said Momo as he shook his head in defeat.  
  
"But what he said about America and Japan schooling system was true. Very true," said Ichizen.  
  
"How do you know that Ichizen?" ask Horio as he look irritated her his classmate.  
  
"I was transferred here from America," said Ichizen. ~Baka. ~  
  
"WHAT??? HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT? No wonder you able to answered the questions in English class so easily," said Horio, signed with envied.  
  
"You never ask."  
  
"'You never ask' he said." Horio mumbled to himself.  
  
"No wonder why you such a brat," Momo said, earning a glaring from his underclassman. "Just joking, just joking."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~He really is a brat, ~ though Momo as he signed.  
  
"Anyway. Why is he moved back here?" another non-regular asked.  
  
"For business," replied Eiji. "Ms. Fuji was a very successful business woman. She moved to America to open more businesses there since the companies here was stable. So after the companies in America stable, she moved back here."  
  
"Heh Kikumaru-sempai. Did you jus say Ms. Fuji? Wasn't she supposed to be Mrs. Fuji?"  
  
"Because she no longer a married woman."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Arai.  
  
Upon heard that, Eiji expression suddenly change. "It is not my right to tell you that. And you should know better than to pried into others' affairs." Eiji picked up his racket and headed to the court, slam the door hard after him, leaving everyone stunt with his suddenly change of mood. Everyone exchanged they're confuses look at their friends, wondering what it all about.  
  
A moment of silent filled the locker room as everyone still wondering, the sound of the door open draw everyone attention as they all stares at the comer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuji bowed to the teacher then left the staff room, heading toward the tennis court. At the same time wondering if his life here would be the same after today, after the students know that he was a college graduated. He never likes being center attention, and after the school known, he'll be. He signed as he continued waking to his next destination.  
  
Open the locker room and wondering at the same time why only Eiji and the captain in the court. Shouldn't all the members be out there by now? As he reviewed himself at the door, everyone was staring at him. Tilted his head to his side and greeted the group, then changed into his practice clothe.  
  
"I'll see you out there."  
  
"Okay," the team said.  
  
~Do they even notice the fact that they are late? ~ Fuji thought, but he said nothing. Being a sadist, he would love to see them running laps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What TAKE them so long?" the captain complained. "What are they doing in there while you in there?"  
  
"Changing," Eiji replied. ".And talking," he add while laughed in his head, imagine all of the members, excluding Fuji, Tezuka, and him, running laps around the court, whining and complaining. While laughing inside his head, he didn't notice a smirk appeared on his lips. Tezuka caught the smirk and raise an eyebrow at Eiji. Eiji sweat drop and laughing nervously, trying to find an excuse or something to change the topic. Then he caught Fuji slim figure heading toward them, his life savor has arrived. "Nya," he greeted.  
  
Fuji waved back at Eiji and noticed Tezuka looking at him. "They was still changing, if that is what you want to ask," said Fuji as he smiles at Tezuka. The stoic captain nodded and turned away immediately, avoided eyes contact with the small one beside him. Fuji blinked at his captain reaction with wonder.  
  
"Hey Fuji. Why don't you play with me for awhile?" Eiji suggested and without waiting for Fuji's reply, the redhead dragging his friend to the court.  
  
"Okay," said Fuji without any protest as he being drags away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the tennis changing room, everyone was still wondering about Eiji sudden outburst without notice the time flying past them.  
  
"OH NO! How LONG have we been in here?" Momo suddenly shouted, getting everyone attention as their eyes wide with horror.  
  
They immediately continuing changing fast then rushed out to the court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"60 LAPS, NOW!!!" Tezuka folds his arms and looking at the rest of the team outside of the block with emotionless expression.  
  
"Isn't that a little too much.?" one of the non-regulars asked the captain.  
  
"80 laps." Everyone gave that person a death glared. "By the way, the last group to arrived will drink Inui's special juice," the captain's voice was low and dangerous. Everyone freaked out at the mention of Inui's juice as they're immediately looking at Inui holding a pitch of dark blue color juice with bubble bubbling dangerously inside with his evil smirk and shinning glass. Everyone face color now match to the water in the pitch and they immediately dash away with an intention of not being the last group with a horror thought of their captain has become Inui II.  
  
"Inui's juice? Is it that bad?" Fuji asked as he looking at the horror face of the tennis club members.  
  
"Erg. You don't need to know or want to know," he Eiji with a horror expression. "There are three horror parts in Seigaku tennis club, and Inui's juice was one of the three and stand the first place. Second were Tezuka's impossible laps running, and third was Inui's horrible and impossible training schedule. I'm afraid of Inui's juice the most too. It was so horrible, I'm felt like I'm going to die." Remember the taste of the Inui's juice cause him to shivered to the bone.  
  
"Sound like fun," Fuji had his trademark smile on his face as he looking at the misfortune group while Eiji gave him a "are you for real" looks.  
  
"I know you are insane something, but I didn't think you was THIS insane."  
  
"Saa." Eiji signed in defeat and they resume their game. Fuji meanwhile felt like someone eying him but decided to ignore it, thinking it probably only his imagination.  
  
After the 80 laps, 17 out of 41 Seigaku tennis members became the victims of Inui's juice. Closing their eyes and hold a deep breath as he gulped down all Inui's juice down their throat and within three seconds, a terrifying yelled was heard everywhere from the school ground as they knocked out cold. Few twitching a little bit before joint their comrades in misfortune. But those who drank Inui's juice were not the only that was misfortune, because those who was still conscious force to go to through Inui's special training program right after the running. Those non-regulars who haven't met the requirement or Regular who lost the game to the other have to drink Inui's juice. So in the end, not a single person, except for the captain, escaped the three horrors of the Seigaku's tennis club. Only Fuji think these are fun and doesn't think it a horror things, including Ichizen, but he do agree one thing with the others is that Inui's juice was the horrible thing he ever experience in his life, and he would love to avoid it if he could, or to stay alive or healthy.  
  
And as usual, after practice they were dismissed to the locker room and Fuji still has the same feeling that he was being watch while in the practice, but he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
~Better to leave it alone for now, ~ Fuji thought as he neatly fold his clothe and put it in the locker. "Are you ready Eiji?"  
  
"Hoi!" came the redhead replied. 


End file.
